<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studious by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071014">Studious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Crying, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little brat knew the consequences of mouthing off. Niji is only making good on his promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skipped Day 16 since neither the SFW nor NSFW prompt really did anything for me</p><p>
  <b>Day 17 [NSFW] - Spanking</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What have you been told?” Niji loved the way her ass felt against his hand when they were getting started. Cool skin, soft to the touch, but firm the more insistently he pressed his hand to her. Compared to the rest of her petite frame, her ass was her most dominant feature - the perfect place for her punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t mouthing off,” Aspen insisted, using a tone that implied she was very much mouthing off </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was endearing how she never learned. Her voice was strained from the way her chest was compressed as he held her over his lap. “I was just correcting -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, he swung his hand up, immediately bringing it down over the fullest, roundest curve of her ass. Aspen’s explanation turned into a squeal, and he felt her cool skin turn hot beneath his palm. Her black hair fanned through the air as she tried to sit up, jerking her head as she struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouthing off -” Again, Aspen attempted to defend herself, even going as far as to try and reach her arms behind her in an effort to cover herself. Remarkable, how she managed to make things worse for herself with every passing second. Niji shoved her arms away before spanking her even harder, closing his eyes and sighing at the sound of his hand connecting with her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again, he looked down and saw two large, glowing patches of red on her white skin, a faded shade of pink around the edges. Aspen was trembling, and he liked the way her small frame shook against him. Her breathing was heavy and shaking, and Niji got his hand ready for another - three spankings was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>minimum</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Aspen remembered her previous lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His little brat was so dependable like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji spanked her once more, and the sound of his hand against her was drowned out by her loud cry as she nearly vaulted straight up. That one would have hurt the most - he was betting on it, of course. Grinning, he watched as she slowly untensed her body, going limp over his knees as her breath hitched loudly. She would certainly be crying after that last one. But even her crying couldn’t detract from the heat he could feel between her legs, and growing moisture soaking into his pants the longer they drew this out. He had such a good, masochistic little brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you been told?” Niji repeated himself, lowering his hand to gently touch and stroke the sensitive red skin. She jumped slightly when his fingertips touched, but relaxed again when he kept his strokes slow and soft. The heat in her skin was blazing - a delicious fire only he could stoke in her - and he could feel it throbbing. He pressed a finger in the deepest red center, ignoring her whines, and watched the skin blanch to its original porcelain shade before glowing red again when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mouth off to daddy,” Aspen answered, her voice a miserably pouty whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mouth off to daddy,” Niji agreed, tracing the curves of her ass as he debated whether to spank her again for continuously forgetting this simple lesson. Being unable to sit properly would keep it fresh in her mind, or at least up until he threw her onto the floor and pounded himself into her, holding her arms straight back behind her as she’d twist and whimper. Then she’d forget her lesson all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d happily correct her once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>